Slipped Out
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Based on the "I Love You" scene in "a price above rubies". Patrick Jane really meant the I love you. He just didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out.


**Slipped Out. . .**

**A Jane/Lisbon Story**

**By Hermione Potter1990**

**Summery:**

**Jane reflects on saying "I love you" to Lisbon at the rehab center. He wasn't planning on saying it. It. . . just slipped out.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Jisbon-Fan. . . happy late, LATE birthday. *Cyber hugs*.**

**Heather, Andrew, and Hannah. . . my sibs**

**Daddy. . . (the five of us are Mentalist/Jisbon fans)**

**My bff, Em. . . for inspiring some of this fic**

**&**

**David. . . .**

**

* * *

**

_**Out of the abudance of the heart, so the tounge speaks**_

**_the Bible_**

"Lisbon! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Patrick Jane said as Teresa Lisbon passed his couch. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay." She smiled at him and sat on his feet. "But first, brilliant work. . . as usual."

"Oh. . . well, thank you," Jane replied, tempted to sit up, but enjoying the feel of Lisbon on his feet a little too much.

She nodded and patted his knee almost tenderly. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"It was. . . about that. . . _'I love you_' earlier."

"I already know!"

"You do!?!?"

"Yes! You don't have to explain a thing. It was all pretend. . . all part of your very convicing act." She stood up and stretched.

Jane laughed. "Right. It was all part of my act. I'm sorry if. . . if I-"

"Don't apologzie. It closed a case, didn't it?" She asked kindly. "And besides that, since when do _you_ apologize for the things you've done to close cases?"

He stood up. "You know what? Forget it. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

She touched his arm. "But seriously Jane, don't think another thing about that I love you. I didn't mind. Really, I didn't."

"You didn't?" Hope flooded his heart and he gazed at her intently.

"No! I mean, you didn't mean it, right?"

"No, no. . . I didn't mean it. Not any of it," Jane said, disappointment crashed over him. "We already established that, didn't we?"

"Hey! Are you okay?" Lisbon asked, touching his forehead gently. "You're not acting like yourself, and you don't look too well."

"I'm. . . I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

But he wasn't really fine. He was just realizing that he _had_ meant the 'I love you'. He just hadn't meant to say it. It had. . . just slipped out.

"Well, come on. . . you can walk me to my car now," Lisbon said, smiling at him. "Unless, you really aren't feeling well."

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "And besides, the office is closing for the night."

"And so? That never stopped you from staying here before-"

"Good night Jane. . . Boss!" Van Pelt and Rigsby called out together.

"Good night!" Jane and Lisbon called back, exchanging silly looks when they replied at the same time.

"They are _SO_ cute!" Van Pelt squealed.

Rigsby muttered his agreement and then there was silence.

"Lisbon," Jane tried again. "We need to talk."

"Come over for dinner and we can talk at my apartment," Lisbon offered.

"Okay," Jane agreed. Not because it was actually okay, but because it would be the only way to get the things in his head out in the open.

"Come on then!" Lisbon grabbed his arm. "I'm starving."

*** * ***

They drove to her apartment together, all the while Jane resisted blurting out his feelings right then and there. He was feeling quite like a teenager and the fear of rejection was great. Even greater then when he had proposed to his wife.

Lisbon parked her car, and the pair got out at the same time. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. They were inches away from her car, when he grabbed her wrist. "Lisbon, I love you!"

She laughed nervously. "Excuse me?"

"I said. . . _I LOVE YOU_ baby!" And then, he kissed her.

Lisbon's eyes widened and then they fluttered shut and she was responding to him. Her arms slid around his neck and his, her waist. The kiss deepened, leaving them both a little breathless.

"Wow!" Lisbon whispered when they broke it off. "Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! WOW!"

"Is that all you can say?" Jane asked.

"You _weren't_ faking at the rehab center?" She asked in return. "You love me? You really love me?"

"I wasn't faking when I said that I loved you the first time," Jane answered. "I didn't mean to say it though. It just slipped out. Until today, I didn't even know I felt it."

"Jane. . . " Lisbon's bottom lip trembled.

"I've probably felt it for a long time, but I never noticed it. I've been so blind," he continued.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, it's understandable," Lisbon muttured. "I mean, your wife had just-"

He kissed her again. "I need to know. . ."

"Know?" Lisbon asked.

"How _you_ feel. . . if you feel the same way. I won't bother you again with how how I feel." He traced her lips with his fingers. "But please say you feel the same way."

"Why should I?" Lisbon asked. "Why should I feel the same way?"

"Because, we're so cute together." Jane smiled charmingly.

"Be serious!"

"I am being serious! Van Pelt said it, and Rigsby agreed."

"Jane!"

"Okay, okay. . . _seriously. _I love you, and you make my shattered soul whole. When I'm with you, everything in my world is right."

"So, it's all about you then?" Lisbon asked.

"No," Jane answered. "It's about you too. Now listen, I know you feel the same way. I just want to hear you say it."

Lisbon smiled and shook her head. "You are _so_ full of it! But. . ."

"Yes?" Jane asked anxiously.

"I love you too. . . _baby_." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you!"

And he kissed her back, almost breathing a sigh of relief against her lips.

*** * ***

**One Year Later:**

Hand-in-hand they entered the jewelry store that had finally pushed them into a relationship.

"Agent Lisbon, Mr. Jane. . . it's so good to see you again!" the owner studied them, his smile growing. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"Well. . ." Lisbon blushed.

"We'd like to look at engagement rings," Jane replied. "And possibly that tiera Lisbon tried on last year."

"I think I already know the answer to this question, but why?"

It was Jane's turn to blush. "Well. . . we're getting married."

"I knew it! Right when I saw you two last year." He smiled. "Now, if you'd follow me. . . I think I have exactly what you're looking for in the back room."

Jane squeezed Lisbon's hand and whispered, "I love you."

Lisbon gazed up at him, her eyes filled with adoration. "Baby, I love you too."

* * *

**a.N:**

**This story has been in the works for a month now. And actually, this is the third time I've written this fic. I didn't even bother to finish the second draft, although I like it best.**


End file.
